


Beep Beep, Richie

by unknownsloth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownsloth/pseuds/unknownsloth
Summary: The losers knew Richie had problems with not knowing when to shut up so when they developed saying "beep beep, Richie" he got better at controlling that - till Eddie used it against him





	Beep Beep, Richie

**Author's Note:**

> IT 2017 based.   
> Eddie and Richie ship - implied sex and sexual actions
> 
> Hey, this is my first IT fic I'm uploading to here but you can check my fics on @thelosersfrom1988 on tumblr

As the group cycled to the quarry, Richie rambled about something or other, the losers drifted off into their own thoughts as they knew the boy would forget this pointless rant later the same night. It was almost silent except from the whir of tires and Richie’s words. That is till a car sped past them, beeping their horn at the friends, stopping Richie from talking.  
“Wow, that's the quickest Richie’s ever shut up!” Stan commented, in reply Richie stuck his finger up at the noodle head and began his rant about cars. The losers began to say “Beep beep, Richie” whenever he got too over the top. This helped with Richie’s ADHD more than any teacher (or doctor) had.

1 year later  
-  
They were all sat in the lunch hall, as Richie spoke about some bullshit but Stan took over the conversation once saying beepbeep to calm Richie. He understood and continued eating his food till he felt a hand on his thigh. Richie looked to the person the hand belonged to but Eddie was still eating his lunch, ignoring the look Richie had given him. Richie tried to continue his lunch but was distracted by the circles that were being traced. So he gave up and as the hand began to curve into the gap between the taller boys thighs, he put his lunch away. Eddie slowly inched his hand towards Richie's crotch and made his fingers graze him as he made circles. Richie's breathing became hitched as Eddie lightly rubbed and he was hot all over, Eddie could tell. Eddie leaned towards him, kissing his neck once and whispering “beep beep, richie”. And just like that, Eddie was gone.

The next day, the gang were hanging out at Mike's farm and Eddie had decided to wear the shortest shorts he could find and a sweater that once belonged to Richie but Eddie had stole a few months ago. As soon as Rich saw the small boy, Richie went crazy. Eddie kept making small advances towards the boy throughout the day, like walking a tad too close to the boy and grazing his hand against his ass or when he saw a stool next to Richie and hugged him from behind and gave him a singular hickey before Richie turned around but all Eds did was giggle and whisper “Beep beep, richie” and skipping off to help Mike with a job.

Despite popular belief, Richie was good at English so he's in honours with Ben but Eddie had a free class when he had honours so when his phone vibrated, he knew who it was immediately. After reading the sexual sentence, he sent back a quick “where r u?” and returned to his work. Once his phone vibrated again with a photo attached, he realised he was in the closest bathroom (he could tell, because he'd wrote “Eddie Kaspbrac sucks Richie Tozier's” dick on the wall a few months prior.) With a bite of his lip, he hurriedly asked to leave and rushed out to the bathroom but got their as the boy was leaving. Eds didn't even touch him this time, only leaving by saying the same three words, “Beep beep, Richie”. 

By the end of the week, Richie couldn’t take it anymore so he jumped on his bike over to the Kaspbrac house. Praying his mother wasn't home, he climbed to Ed’s bedroom window and knocked. The smaller boy didn't seem too surprised as he let him in but was more shocked by the following actions. Richie violently pushed him against the closest wall.   
“What the fuck Ri-?” He managed to get out before Rich kissed him.   
“I’m done with your games Eds,” Richie kissed him some more before throwing him on the bed and crawling above him, “I’m comin in”.


End file.
